Shine On The One I Love
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: Erika Moon is many things. Demigod(sadly), Archaeologist(well not legally), Amazon Queen(don't ask), Shadow Witch(not my idea), Model(really, don't ask) and she's way too blunt. It's not like Erika's ridiculously powerful, as a daughter of Thanatos. Erika has something much more unfortunate and worrying. A lot of time on her hands. {pairings up for discussion & multiple religions}
1. Prologue

Prologue

AN- I'll take suggestions for ships. Just no NicoXOC, he's gay and I love that. OC entries are appreciated too.

Okay, just so you know, I didn't want to be a demigod either. Not like that ever matters. Maybe I should start with when I first discovered I was a Demigod, or when I killed my first monster when I was four. No, I think it's best to start at the very beginning.

When my Mom abandoned me.

It wasn't raining or a cold night. It was in the middle of the day in the scorching heat. When a women with long black hair and brown eyes ran through the grass. She was being chased.

Whatever was chasing her couldn't be seen. It was at the corner of your eye, but whenever you looked you saw nothing. Then it was behind you. So the woman ran, holding a small bundle. The bundle was crying loudly, being what had attracted the monster in the first place. The woman stumbled and fell down. Was this the end for her?

Quickly the woman unwound the 1 year old baby girl from the clothes.

I see the moon, the moon sees me

Underneath the shade of the Old Oak Tree

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love

Over the mountains and over the sea

Back where my heart is longing to be

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love-

Crunch

The woman looked around wildly. She went back to calming the crying baby, this time more desperate.

Through the trees and under the sun

Hear the whispers on the breeze

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love

I see the moon, the moon sees me

High in the sky as I give my plea

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love…

As always, that calmed the babe down. The woman started crying silently as she folded the clothes to look like she still had the baby. Then she ran and ran.

The sleeping child had no way to know that her life had been barely saved. And that she would be alone now.

* * *

5 years later… or so

(Age six)

"Well this is crap", I throw away a piece of stale bread. I sigh and lean against the alley wall. Maybe I can go spend the night at the House. I glanced at the sky, the sun was setting in new Jersey.

Nah, I need to find shelter and I won't make it in time.

CRASH

"Shit", I looked to my left. There was a monster. I had stopped trying to identify which kind of monster they were when the religions they came from started to mix. That's what I get for hanging out with Egyptians and Romans.

I immediately started climbing up the fire escape. The ugly devil was chasing after me even as I ran on the roofs of buildings. This wasn't very unusual for me, but I had not gotten any food today. I was tired and I couldn't shadow travel out with my energy level. Might die.

I whispered a easy Egyptian spell to get me to speed up. It worked thankfully and I almost escaped but… there was more than one monster. And now I was trapped. I pulled out my knife made by Imperial Gold.

I wasn't very prepared when the first monster knocked me down. But on reflex I had held up my knife. It managed to dig into the creature's shoulder before I jumped up and stabbed it in the head. Gold dust sprayed everywhere. Gross.

The second monster ran off. Wimp.

"Ouch", I held my shoulder. A claw had gotten to it. I slowly wrapped it up and then hid in a safe spot.

Today had been a long day.

* * *

Next day

"Oh dear...", I scowled at Mitch as he bandaged my shoulder. "You really let that Hellhound get you"

"Shut up", Mitch only laughed. Mitch was my only close friend. He was a mortal so he was hardly ever mixed up in religious crap. But he did see through the mist and stuff so he helped me a lot. Mitch was the one who researched for weeks until he figured out who my godly parent was. Mitch is also the one who always badgers me to explore my powers. Which is a pain since I don't like my powers. Only shadow travel I like, that's pretty cool.

As a daughter of Thanatos, god of the Death, I can control the dead. I can predict someone's death if I want to(but not my own), shadow travel, I can make people see their own death and I can… Well I don't like that one especially. Maybe I'm weird but I don't care.

"You have to be more careful… And practice your powers", I scoffed and stood up, leaving. "Erika!"

"What?", I grumbled looking back at Mitch.

"I heard there was some monster activity down by Florida. You're going there right?", I nod. "Practice your magic more if you refuse to use your powers then"

I left.

* * *

"Well this is ridiculous", I look around at the abandoned dig site. Has no other interested parties arrived yet? I jump down into the trench and head down into the dangerously unsturdy tunnel. Clearly no one had been there for a long time.

After twenty minutes I reached a spacious room. A unrecognizable(doesn't really matter either way) statue stood there. Part of it was ruined but you could see it was some kind of God. It usually was with these kinds of things.

"Hello, I'm ssso glad that sssomeone hasss finally come after all thisss time", the ground started moving and a giant serpent could be made out in the darkness. I could see it pretty clearly.

"You're a snake", I stated.

"Yesss"

"Your a snake and you talk"

"You mussst be very sssmart", it replied sarcastically.

"Your a snake, you talk and you're stretching your S's"

"..."

"What kind of shitty cliche show is this?"

"You're very rude"

"And you stretch you S's"

"It's for dramatic effect"

"Seriously?", I put my hand on my hip. The snake had dropped the S thing.

"Whatever…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So… Why are you here young one?", I rolled my eyes at the serpent.

"A bunch of unpleasant parties are gonna come after the magical diamond thing here now that the entrance is open. I decided that would be a bad thing to let happen", the serpent seemed to understand.

"I can protect the Sacred Gem of Iris myself"

"Sure… I'm so glad that's settled", sarcasm dripped from my voice. I think I ticked it off.

"Don't mock me child, I have been here for centuries and protected the gem all this time", I shrug.

"Rome wasn't built in a day but it fell in one", the serpent hissed menacingly. I couldn't care less. Fear wasn't much of an emotion to me, it just didn't register I guess.

"And what would you, child, do with the gem?"

"Give it to the House", I answered honestly. The serpent hissed again.

"Hmmm"

BOOM

"My my, look what the cat dragged in", I muttered as the Red King's minions gathered into the cavern.

"Erika Moon", one ugly beast growled angrily. I waved cheerfully back.

"ALL INTRUDERS MUST LEAVE", suddenly the serpent yelled, obviously displeased by the turn of events.

"And we were just all getting acquainted", I responded sarcastically. Maybe I have a death wish, what do you think?

"Quiet brat", a minion grunted. Oh how rude. Guess who's dying first!

Suddenly I charged him, muttering spells speedily. I was well tuned in Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse magic. Well, more like dabbled. I then learned to mix spells together. It's great fun.

My knife sliced his neck while he was distracted by my loud noise spells. Dead. I went after the minions one after another. Suddenly the serpent attacked the beats too. It was all over in less than a minute.

"Well… That was fun!", I smiled and laughed. The serpent was silent for a moment.

"Are you one of those magical Archaeologists?"

"Yeah I guess", I answered after thinking for a moment. The serpent suddenly started moving and disappeared after a moment down a hole. I blinked and my eyes widened happily. Where the snake had been blocking, was a pedestal with a shining green gem on it. GOAL!

"THANKS!" I yell down the hole. I stuffed the gem into my bag and ran out of the dig site.

A day later the Sacred Gem of Whatever was in the hands of the House. Yay.

* * *

Fourteen Months Later

(Age 7)

I'm eating my lunch minding my own business when I'm almost run over by a truck. Luckily my ADHD kicked in and ended up not dead. But… Now I was clinging to the bottom of the truck. And it was still moving at alarming speeds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTHHHHHEEEEEEE HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!", I start screaming my head off angrily. If I put everything I yelled down it would probably not be good for young people to read so I'm skipping that.

Suddenly the truck slammed to a stop. I was flung out from under the truck violently.

"YOU SON OF A- OW!", I roll onto my feet in rage. A tall not very human looking man got out of the drivers side and was running away. I started out after him.

"HEY YOU BASTARD STOP RUNNING! YOU DON'T GET TO ALMOST KILL ME AND RUN AWAY!" , the man looks at me in shock but doesn't stop running. I suddenly realise, he's a monster! What kind is it again… Doesn't matter! I'm 80% sure they kill Demigods! DDDDIIIIEEEE!

I suddenly mutter a spell that makes him trip. He trips and I practically tackle him to the ground. My knife out, I try to stab him in his stupid face, but he pushes me off violently.

I respond by stabbing him in the leg. After a minute of wrestling I manage to kill him. Now calmed down I stand up cheerfully.

"Where was I? Oh lunch!", suddenly a bunch of weirdly clothed girls jump into the alley. They… bow…?

"Uh…"

"You have killed the fiend that killed our Queen", I blink stupidly for a moment. Then I recognize them, Amazons!

"This thing killed your Queen?", one of the girls nodded.

"Who are you, Young One?", I blink again.

"Erika Moon, daughter of Thanatos", not like I kept it a secret or anything.

"Do you know the Amazon traditions, daughter of Thanatos?", the girls finally stand up. I shake my head no.

"If a Queen is killed, then whoever takes down the killer will reign as the new Amazon Queen", WHAT?! No fricking way, she is not saying that I'm-

"You are the new Amazon Queen, Erika Moon"

…

…

SHIT.

* * *

Later That Week

I sighed tiredly. That ordeal was finally over.

After being named Queen they took me to their secret lair and put a weird crown on my head against my protests. Sarah, a cool Amazon taught me all about the traditions and helped me set up a win win situation.

I'm the official Queen. But I have Sarah as my stand in. She's very noble, I have confidence in her. I admit I have grown to really like the Amazons, but being a Queen sounds very time consuming. So I showed them how to contact me like Mitch can. So I can come if Sarah dies or some other crisis happens.

* * *

Four Years And Half Later

(age 11)

So…. I hate Aphrodite. Not important, moving on.

Things have been stirring up in the Greek world so I'm investigating. So far I know that some idiot stole Zeus's Master bolt. Moron.

Now I'm tracking down the main suspect, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

This'll be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN- I'll take suggestions for ships. Just no NicoXOC, he's gay and I love that. OC entries are appreciated too. Also, Erika and Annabeth don't get along at first because their personalities clash, but it will get better.

Erika is medium height for her age, has long dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. She doesn't care about fashion, so she just wears things that make her blend in and are easy to fight in.

"So… Zeus thinks these idiots stole the Master Bolt?", I stared at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Obviously a monster trap. Obviously. Yet it seemed that Percy Jackson kid, another Demigod and a satyr had strolled right in.

ROAR

"Ah, there we go. Hope I'm not too late", I casually push through the front door and past the disgusting food. Statues were everywhere.

"Hey!", I walked around a bush to see a boy about my age- Percy- with a sword and glass ball. Medusa hissed. He advanced. The she-devil crooned soft words and didn't notice me come up behind her.

I whispered a small spell and slashed her head off with my knife. And that's not easy you know, maybe I should get a sword, easier to behead things with.

I didn't really pay attention at first, but then I noticed the three staring at me in shock.

"What? You think you're the only Demigods trying to get the Master Bolt back? Please", I pulled out a cloth and wrapped up the Medusa head. Ew.

"Who are you? I've never seen you at Camp", the girl walked up to me angrily. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't like that Camp of yours, so I don't go. I'm Erika Moon, nice to meet you", I had put my knife away and held out my hand to her. She ignored it. Rude.

"You killed… It", Percy looked at me in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, what the hell were you three thinking walking right into a trap?", I demanded as the satyr got up from the ground. No answer. Oh so they thought it was just a nice old lady who was completely willing to help? HAHAHAHA! That's funny.

"Whatever, do you have a plan on where to go next?", before the boys could say anything the girl interrupted.

"Hang on, when did you suddenly become apart of our quest?", I sighed. I'm surrounded by morons.

"About a minute ago", I handed Medusa to Percy("Ew"), heading back towards the register.

"Um well, I'm Grover, she's Annabeth and he's Percy", the satyr introduced to me. I nodded.

"Daughter of Athena", Annabeth spoke up suddenly as I was going through the register. I looked up.

"And you got trapped by Medusa? Whew, bad luck", I could have sworn smoke came out of her ears.

"What's your godly parent?"

"Thanatos", she obviously wasn't expecting that answer. I'm not surprised, I haven't heard of another child of Thanatos either. Then she looked incredibly suspicious. Oh dear.

"Thanatos works for Hades, how do we know you're not a spy?", I shrug. Percy and Grover are staring.

"I swear on the River Styx I'm not in league with my father and Hades. Or anyone for that matter", Annabeth looked about as shocked as she could probably get. Grover too. Percy looked kind of confused.

"River Styx?", the son of Poseidon was really new to this wasn't he?

"A oath on the River-", I ignored them on my rummage for drachmas. I found the address of the Underworld. Cool.  
"They're not going to like that", I looked up when Grover said that. "They'll think you're impertinent"

Percy sent the Medusa head to Olympus. I smiled, I like this kid already.

"I am impertinent", no one protested. Annabeth sighed as we left the emporium.

"We need a new plan"

* * *

I didn't care much for Pan. But hearing Grover talk about the world made me sad. But being sad doesn't do any good so I went to sleep. I can be sad when I'm no longer able to help save the world anymore. Hopefully because of old age. But with my luck I'll probably die young. Or something.

But they were also right, something was off with this quest.

* * *

I woke up first. Of course I did, it's not like these three realise how dangerous this is. No let's just sleep and let the monsters kill us. I've only slept two hours, ignore me.

"Hi", I greeted the pink poodle nonchalantly. Grover seemed satisfied and sat down on his blanket. Annabeth cooked breakfast and Percy finally woke up.

"Well", Annabeth said. "The zombie lives"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!", I greeted. I was much more cheerful though. Percy asked how long he had been asleep. He also refused to greet the poodle, at first. Apparently we would turn in the poodle back to its owners and get enough money to take the Amtrack. They were wary of buses after getting jumped by The Kindly Ones.

I wonder how they made it out of there without me.

* * *

Two Days Later…

Okay. If there's one thing you should know about me is that I hate staying with people. Sure I have friends and I don't hate people in general. But I'm a loner. Alone. Two days on an Amtrak with Mrs. Know-It-All, Nervous Wreck and Ignorance is pushing my buttons. It's very hard being the cheerful and sassy one when really you just want to go kill some monsters. Or Demigods, at the moment I'll take either.

"I won't help you", Percy whispered in his sleep. The three of us awake stared at him. Help who? What deity is trying to enter his dreams? Hades? Zeus? Kronos…? I mean I've heard whispers but if people are really trying to resurrect him-

Percy suddenly woke up tiredly. I kicked him in the shin lightly. He grimaced and looked at me aghast.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Who's asking for your help?", Annabeth beat me to the question. Percy looked at us confused.

"You were talking in your sleep, moron", I stated. He finally understood and explained his Demigod dreams. Oh I hate Demigod dreams. I sighed when he was done. Shit was definitely hitting the freaking fan. Percy thought it was Hades… But I'm not to sure.

When Annabeth started explaining her background I tried to ignore it. I don't like hearing people's stories because it makes your view on them change. I was good at just thinking of these three as idiots.

But when she said she ran away at seven that plan went out the window. Because I knew.

Percy may not have known his genes but his childhood didn't sound favorable either. It always is with Demigods.

Yet, I still had it worst. It's always good to know your the most damaged one in the room…

"What about you, huh? What's your tragic backstory?", Annabeth asked a bit bluntly. Percy was staring too. I sighed, I'm not the fondest of lying but whatever. Well technically I'm just withholding information.

"Never knew my mom. I grew up by myself", I continued to stare out the window. I didn't see their reactions but I'm 100% Annabeth is shocked again. Percy too probably.

Silence.

* * *

Later

I said I didn't want to go on the Arch thing. One, because I've been there before. Two, because that's sounds boring.

My how was I wrong. Those three got attacked by Echidna and the Chimera. Or maybe I was better off. I had killed a couple of her other monster kids recently, she probably didn't like that.

"Morons", I mutter as I met up with them. Annabeth told me to shut up. Rude.

They were going to Iris message their friend or whatever so I wandered off. They told me the cafe to meet them at.

You probably have some questions for me. Like why the hell do you seem so perfect? Or what gave you that much of a badass attitude? Yeah, thought so.

Well… Those are the wrong questions. I'm not perfect(shocker). I'm not… Okay I am a badass- but it isn't as easy as it sounds!

I'm afraid of using my powers. Like deathly(haha pun) afraid. The idea of seeing people's deaths, of making them see their own deaths. Of controlling the dead and- you get the picture. I don't like it. Gives me freaking chills.

But it's not like I have a choice with this kind of stuff. My lifes planned out. I have… a prophecy. I know, soooooo original.

* * *

Four Years Ago

(Age 7)

If I had to choose a place that I might call home, it would be the House. It's not strict like Camp Jupiter or crowded like Camp Half-Blood and the House teaches magic. My kind of place. But alas, I don't have a home.

Maybe that's sad. I don't know. All I do know is that I sometimes feel sad to leave. Like now. I had started out on one of my do good quests. Those had started to become quite common.

Some evil Hindu spirits had been realised in Pennsylvania. Can't miss that. So I hadn't been expecting much action from the Greek side.

Well, more like I got chased by a disease wrath. Then fell into a cavern. Which turned out to be the Labrynth. Yayyyyyyyyy.

I'm gonna keep this short and simple. Bad things happen in the Labyrinth. I was stuck there for a week. Met a Oracle. Got my own personal prophecy of doom. Ended up in China and a month had passed outside. All very fun.

Now here's my obituary;

From the deep darkness and cold they fly

Hope is lost at the betrayal of an alley

When stars battle the stones

The sky will fill with bones

And in the end the daughter of Death must die

Yay. A limerick. I'm so screwed.

* * *

I come back to the group at the cafe. I sat down and grabbed some fries. Annabeth looked like she was about to ask me something but I saw something else. Or someone. I didn't hear her. Probably a good thing anyway.

There in all his jackass glory was the Greek God of War. Ares.

Didn't he try to blow me up last time I saw him? Shit.


End file.
